


Madzie

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, after 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: Alec can't stop thinking about the sweet girl he met at Iris Rouse's.





	

Alec smiled to himself as he thought about the young Warlock girl he had encountered at Iris Rouse’s, he recalled that her name was Madzie. He thought that was the most precious girl he had ever seen - after his own sister of course. She was silent and seemed upset at first but once Alec complimented her Warlock mark a smile sprung to her face. It was as though she had never experienced a compliment like that before. 

Of course, Iris had taken Madzie with her through a portal so Alec knew he most likely wouldn’t see Madzie again. 

Had she saved his life? She stopped Iris from hurting him,what if she was stopping her from killing him. It didn’t scare him at all, it made him proud of the young girl. She had stood up for him. 

_‘Nana no!’_

He thought about her calling that out when Iris’s magic was keeping him pinned down to the ground, he was in pain at the time but now he was glad. It made the young Warlock escape her shell ever so slightly. 

After the funeral for the silent brothers, for Welkie and for Jocelyn, he tried to focus on the happy thought of Madzie. He made his way to Magnus’s apartment, on foot, keeping the thought of the young Warlock fixed in his mind. He had to tell Magnus all about the young Warlock, of course Magnus would probably find joy in Alec’s view on the girl.

After the long walk, he made his way up to the fire escape and knocked on the door. It was only to be polite - he didn’t want to burst in on Magnus doing anything private. 

Magnus appeared at the window with a raised eyebrow, the expression changed to a smile when he saw Alec.

“You know I have a front door, right?” Magnus joked.

“Yeah but I like you make an entrance sometimes,” Alec replied in a matching soft tone.

”Someone’s happier,” Magnus’s eyebrows shot up again.

“I feel a bit better about it all, I helped Clary - kind of… I mean she was kind of captured by a Warlock and almost impregnated by a demon,” he trailed off.

”What? She went to another Warlock? To do what?”

”Bring Jocelyn back, don’t feel cheated on Magnus. Iris really isn’t the kind of Warlock I want to be around.”

“Iris? Iris Rouse?” Magnus shook his head, “of course, I wouldn’t do it so she tried another Warlock, and you let her try something foolish.”

”I had to make it up to Clary,” he whispered, “anyway I have to tell you about it… There was this young girl there, Madzie. She’s a Warlock too, she was the most adorable little Warlock I’ve ever seen!”

Magnus stepped back, a faux offended expression on his face.

Alec rolled his eyes, “the most adorable little girl Warlock.”

“Better.”

”She was probably around seven years old, she was silent to begin with. I saw her and I… I tried speaking to her, because I can’t just silently sit in a room with a seven year old girl watching me in silence. I asked her where her toys were, I complimented her Warlock mark, she had gills. When I complimented her gills, she smiled. Magnus she was so precious!”

Magnus began to smile, he let out a low chuckle, “you would be an amazing father, you know that?”

”I would be?”

”You seem so in love with this girl.”

”If I could, I would have adopt her right there and then!”

”Why didn’t you?”

”Iris took her through a portal… Oh that’s the other bit! Iris kind of threw me up in the air and down again, and she was holding me down with her magic until Madzie told her to stop, Madzie who hadn’t said a single thing beforehand!”

“Madzie,” Magnus began to smile, “she does sound adorable.”

”Can you find her?” Alec frowned slightly, “I want to make sure she’s going to be okay.”

“I can try.”

* * * * * 

It was months later when Alec saw Madzie again, and then it was an accidental meeting. Alec was making his way to Magnus’s apartment when the young girl ran into him. She looked up with a terrified expression that softened for a moment when she recognised him.

”Help,” she whispered, “I do’t want to be with nana anymore.”

”Nana,” Alec repeated, remembering quickly that the girl had called Iris nana, “hey, tell you what, I’m on the way to see my… My boyfriend, he’s a Warlock - much nicer than Iris… Do you like shiny things?”

Madzie slowly responded with a nod.

”Then you’ll love Magnus, come on,” Alec crouched down to pick the girl up and continued on his way to Magnus’s, speeding up ever so slightly so not to be caught by Iris. Once he was outside of the building he rushed inside, still holding Madzie who had began to hum a song quietly, she was right next to Alec’s ear and Alec found it to be a comforting tune. He rushed up the stairs, Madzie begged to run up the last steps by herself so Alec let her down but.. He was surprised when she held up her hand and grabbed onto his. 

He lead her over to Magnus’s door and offered to let her knock, she flashed a small smile and gently knocked on the door. When there was no response Alec realised that her knock probably wasn’t loud enough. 

Alec shrugged and knocked on the door loudly, “Magnus?”

The door opened and he heard a call of ‘come in Alexander’. 

”You ready?” Alec looked down to the young girl and she nodded as she looked around in wonder at the decoration of the loft. Alec walked thhrough to the main area where Magnus was sat working on a new potion.

“If you’re here to get busy with me, I’m already quite bu-” Magnus finally looked up and stopped talking when he saw the young girl, “who’s this?” He grinned at the young girl who shied away next to Alec.

”This is Madzie… Remember? I told you about her, before our first date.”

”Oh Madzie, the girl with Iris Rouse?” Magnus stepped away from his potions and rushed over to Alec and the girl, he crouched down next to Madzie, “you look adorable.”

The girl ducked her head.

“I like your gills,” Magnus smiled to her when she looked back up with a smile, “do you want to see my mark?” She nodded and Magnus looked down, taking away the glamour on his eyes. He looked back up and smiled delightfully as Madzie began to giggle.

”They’re really pretty,” she reached up and pressed her hand against his cheek.

“Thank you.”

“They’re beautiful,” Alec added when Magnus stood back up at full height, he quickly placed a kiss on Magnus’s cheek.

“He said you were shiny,” Madzie looked up at Magnus with an innocent expression.

”It’s one way to explain you,” Alec shrugged, “either shiny, or mine.”

”Wow,” Magnus laughed, “I suppose that does work,” Magnus placed an arm around Alec’s waist and looked back down to Madzie, “so…How did you two run into each other?”

”I managed to escape Nana,” Madzie admitted, “and I ran into him.”

“You escaped her?”

”I don’t want to be with her anymore,” Madzie frowned, “she’s bad.”

”Someone needs to take care of you,” Magnus whispered.

When Madzie seemed to think about going back to Iris, Alec crouched down next to her, “you know,” he looked up at his boyfriend and flashed a smile, “Magnus looks after loads of downworlders, just like you.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows but once he caught on he also got down to the same level, “I have a spare room, currently vacant. Would you like to stay with me? I can help you with your magic.”

Madzie nodded eagerly.

“He can be like a father,” Alec whispered.

“You too,” Madzie smiled to the Shadowhunter, “dad and papa?”

”You want both of us to be y-your dads?” Alec choked over his words. The girl nodded and seemed worried that Alec might say no, “I’d love that,” he eventually managed to say.

“I would too,” Magnus grinned, “just to be clear, am I dad or papa?”

”Mm,” Madzie twisted her lips to the side as she thought, “you can be dad.”

“Aw yay, I’m papa,” Alec leaned in and wrapped his arms around the small girl, “welcome to the family, Madzie.”

“You’re going to love it,” Magnus whispered, he placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek and then on Madzie’s forehead, “this is going to be the perfect family.”


End file.
